NOTICE: THIS ABSTRACT WAS EXTRACTED FROM APPLICATION AND HAS NOT BEEN PROOFED BY AN SRA.WHEN THERE ARE PROBLEMS WITH THE APPLICATION SCANNING PROCESS, THE EXTRACTED TEXT MAY BE INCORRECT OR INCOMPLETE. ================== This proposal requests partial support for a new Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on 'Antibody Biology and Engineering'to be held in Ventura, CA from March 7th-12th, 2010. The broad and long term goal of the meeting is to bring together scientists from both basic B cell biology and antibody engineering to lead to the development of novel and improved antibody-based therapeutics. Our Specific aims are: 1) To develop an interdisciplinary program which will cover areas ranging from mechanistic studies of B cell tolerance to the successful application of antibody therapeutics;2) To initiate cross- talk and collaborations amongst scientists in different areas of B cell biology and antibody engineering;3) To provide a forum for open discussion on the current compelling questions in the areas of B cell biology and antibody engineering that will inspire new directions and developments. Towards these aims, we will convene about 40 speakers and discussion leaders who are either recognized experts or more junior 'up-and-coming stars'in their field together with about 130 attendees. Sessions will be organized into topics which will be complemented by four poster sessions in which all attendees will be encouraged to participate. In addition to provoking discussion about multiple facets of antibody biology and engineering, we anticipate that this new conference will develop into an established forum for fostering interdisciplinary interactions between academia and the biopharma industry. The rapidly expanding use of antibodies as therapeutics in cancer, autoimmunity and infectious disease indicates that this conference will have direct relevance to human health. Antibodies represent a rapidly expanding class of therapeutics to treat cancer, autoimmunity, infectious diseases and other illnesses. The Gordon Research Conference on Antibody Biology and Engineering will cover topics that range from basic aspects of B cell biology to the application of therapeutic antibodies. As such, the conference should foster the development of improved and/or novel antibody-based therapeutics.